The Transfer Students
by GreenGirlWarrior
Summary: Some weeks before the beginning of Harry Potters fifth year, England receives a letter from Albus Dumbledore, containing an invitation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia they belong to J.K Rowling and Hidekaz Himaruya**  
"English"  
'Thoughts'  
_"Languages not English"_  
_**"Spells"**_

Written Stuff

~The Letter~

It all started in the middle of the world conference. Because suddenly an owl flew through the open window in the room.

Attached to the leg of the owl was a letter addressed to England.

"Dude, since when did you have a pet owl Iggy?" Questioned America

England frowned and said, "It's not mine you git, and stop calling me that my name is not Iggy it's England, thank you very much."

England opened the letter and read it.

To Arthur Kirkland

It has been some time old friend, sadly this letter is not for social purpose.  
We need help at Hogwarts, as you may or may not know Voldemort is back and we need to protect the students.  
It would be great if you and some of your colleagues came to protect Hogwarts.

Yours truly Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

There was a minutes silence and America burst out "Who is the letter from Iggy?"

"It's from Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry."

"What does he want with you then?"Asked Norway, from the other side of the table.

"He wants me to bring some of you to Hogwarts to protect it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait, did you say magic, like real-life magic!" asked America.

"Yes, America real life magic. Now shut up I need to think this over," answered England.

If he did take Dumbledore up on his offer he would be able to supervise Harry Potter. But also have the other nations around him, like, 24/7. He weighed the possibilities and decided he were to go to Hogwarts even if that meant one whole year with the other nations.

England grabbed a piece of paper and penned his reply.

Dear Albus

It would be a pleasure to come to Hogwarts this year to learn.

I shall bring some of my colleagues as you requested.

Sincerely Arthur Kirkland

"Can you bring this to Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts?", he asked the owl, "Thank you."

The owl took off through the window and disappeared quickly.

"What just happened?" asked a confused Italy.

"England sent a letter to the Headmaster of his magic school." came the reply from Norway

"Oh, erm, Norway, Denmark and America can you stay after the meeting I need to talk to you about something.

\- After the meeting -

America, England, Norway and Denmark, were all in the meeting room.

"So this little 'after meeting' is about that letter you all saw me receive during the meeting, it was from an old friend of mine called Albus Dumbledore who is the headmaster at my magic school. He wants me to come and go to school for a year there" England began

"Dude, what does that have to do with us?" America interrupted.

"If you let me finish talking you get to find out. He asked me to bring some of you and I decided that you 3 would be enough. Any objections?" he finished.

"Ja, when are we going to the school?" asked Norway.

"September 1. but please meet me at my house on August 31 so that we can buy our school stuff." England answered.

\- August 31 -

England sat in his basement reading one of his many spellbooks twirling his old wand in his fingers. He skimmed through the pages until his eyes rested on a specific spell.

"Found you," he said.

He began quietly reciting the words so he would not slip up when performing the spell because that usually had consequences.

\- A few hours later -

There was a knock on the door. England stood up and got it not surprised by the faces on the other side of the door. There stood America, Norway and Denmark he welcomed them inside.

He quickly ushered them down to his basement with everything ready for the spell to be performed.

When everyone was inside the magic circle England started to chant these following words.

"Fieri iunior, redi ad quindecim annorum."

Not long after that everyone began to feel sleepy and heavy so they fell asleep.

-A few hours later in Diagon Alley-

"Ok, we go to get our wands first then our robes and last our books. Understand?" Norway said.

"And remember now no country names, we have to use our human names from now on out." England reminded the group.

Shortly after that, they were off to Gringotts to get their money from England's vault.

**Fieri iunior, redi ad quindecim annorum. - Become younger, go back to fifteen years old. - (Latin, I used google translate on this so if you have a better way of saying this, please comment it.**

**Sorry for the short chapter but I'll try to make the next one longer than this one.  
I haven't watched every Hetalia episode so I'm sorry about any OOC ness.  
Please review any spelling mistakes and stuff, and I will try to fix it.**

**GGW~**


End file.
